Lena Headey
Lena Headey (1973 - ) Film Deaths *''Possession[[Possession (2002)| '(2002)]] [Blanche Glover]: Presumably commits suicide by drowning herself after sewing stones into her clothes. *The Broken' (2008)' [''Gina McVey]: Head smashed with a statue by her doppelganger that came out from a broken mirror. We see this double the most of the film as she thinks she is the real one. *Laid to Rest (2009)' [Cindy]: Stabbed in the head by Nick Principe, as Kevin Gage and Bobbi Sue Luther look on in horror. *''Dredd (2012)' ["Ma-Ma" Madrigal'']: Thrown from a high building by Karl Urban, in order to stop her dead man’s signal from detonating the explosives on the top floors. (Thanks to Tommy) TV Deaths *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' (2008-09) [Sarah Connor] - Twice Sarah has dreams where she dies. In Episode 1.3 "The Turk", she dreams about killing a group of scientists, who become Terminators and shoot her to death. In Episode 2.16: "Some Must Watch, While Some Must Sleep", most of the episode turns out to be a dream as Sarah wakes up after being shot by a nurse. *The Dark Crystal: A Single Place Was Lost (2019)' Fara Dies after being hit with a blade by Neil Sterenberg while flying. *Game of Thrones: The Bells (2019)'' [Cersei Lannister]: Crushed to death along with Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, when the ceiling of the tunnel they're fleeing through collapses on them during Emilia Clarke's attack on the Red Keep. Their bodies are seen in the following episode when Peter Dinklage, uncovers them. Lena was pregnant at the time of her death, consequently, her unborn child also died. Connections *Wife of Dan Cadan Gallery lenaheadeylaidtorest.jpg|Lena Headey in Laid to Rest Lenaheadeygameofthrones.jpg|Lena Headey dead (in rubble with Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) in Game of Thrones: The Bells Headey, Lena Headey, Lena Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:British actors and actresses Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Brunettes Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:Victims of Harvey Weinstein Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by crying Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Terminator Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Neil LaBute Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Robert Hall Movies Category:The Jungle Book cast members Category:Bermuda actors and actresses Category:CBBC Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:ITV Stars Category:USA Stars Category:Fox Stars Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:MacGyver Cast Members Category:Kavanagh QC Cast Members Category:White Collar Cast Members Category:People who died in Game of Thrones Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Ballykissangel Cast Members Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Pregnant characters Category:People from Yorkshire Category:Death scenes by blade Category:Disney Stars Category:People who died in the Dark Crystal Series or Movies Category:Dark Crystal Cast Members